


A Father's Permission

by Immael (Ashmael)



Series: A Decent Proposal [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Sex, No Spoilers, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Immael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if two people hadn't died and Tim had met the adult Kelly? Tim has a question for Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Permission

Tim parked his car in the driveway, smiling at the two women loading the trunk with luggage. Climbing out he grinned at the younger of the two who walked over to him, wound her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Hey Tim. If I’d known I could have left my car.”

 

“Sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t decide until after you’d left. I thought you girls would be gone by now.”

 

The older woman’s laugh was carefree as she looked over from the other car. “Tim, it’s not often I’m called a girl anymore. Is it any wonder my daughter fell for you?”

 

The young man smiled over at her. “Then they need their eyes testing, you’re a very attractive woman. Though I do only have eyes for this one here.”

 

“Ah, Tim, you’re sweet.”

 

“Hey.” He got a mock slap on his chest as the girl still in his arms rested her head on Tim’s chin, laughing softly against him. “That’s enough flattery you two. If I didn’t know any better, I’d be worried.”

 

“No need to worry about that, though if your father heard it, I may have trouble in my next performance eval.” Tim grinned at them and his tone told that the comment was only in jest.

 

Seeing the other woman go for the larger case Tim went over and lifted it into the trunk for her before giving her a quick hug. “There you go.”

 

“Thanks, Tim.”

 

“No problem. You two got everything?”

 

“Sure have. Kelly and me are going to have a great girly weekend at the spa aren’t we.”

 

Kelly nodded. “Yep. Why’d you change your mind about coming over?”

 

“Well, you two have your girly weekend, I thought we’d have a boys night in. There’s a hockey game on tonight.”

 

Both women smiled and Kelly gave him a final kiss before she got in the car. Shannon paused briefly, one foot inside the car, one arm resting along the top of the open door. “He’s down in the basement.”

 

“Another boat?”

 

As she got in the car, a knowing smile touched her lips as she rolled her eyes at him. “Uh-huh. See ya Tim, enjoy the game.”

 

He shook his head in amusement as he waved them off and let himself into the house.

 

\---NCIS---

 

Tim leant against the doorway to the basement and studied the skeleton of the new boat. Though he suffered seasickness, he admired the workmanship and skill that Gibbs put into it. Looking up, the side of Gibbs’ mouth lifted into a half grin. “Hey Tim, I didn’t expect to see you tonight. You ok?”

 

Tim cleared his throat as he descended the stairs. “I’m fine, but I did want to talk. Shannon and Kelly decided to start their weekend a little earlier and travel to the spa together instead of meeting there. Kelly’s parked her car in your garage.”

 

Gibbs dropped his sanding block on the bench. “Yeah, they both came down before they went. You want a bourbon?”

 

“Sure, thanks.” He sat up on the edge of the workbench and he took the offered cup. He spent a moment staring into the amber liquid as though every answer he’d ever wanted was contained within. “Boss?”

 

Gibbs leant against the bench next to the young man he’d always seen as a son, though he’d never felt he’d had to be a father to Tim in the same way as he had with Tony or the rest of the team. “I keep telling you Tim, I’m Jethro outside of work.”

 

“Yeah I know, sometimes it’s just habit.” He took a mouthful of bourbon and the burn was good.

 

Gibbs continued, asking the question that’d been bugging him for a little while. “Shannon and I were talking yesterday, and we both came up with a different answer. She thought you and Kelly had been together for three years and I thought it was just over two. How long is it?”

 

Gibbs smirked and shook his head as he saw the look on the man’s face. “You know the answer without thinking, don’t you?”

 

Tim smiled and huffed out a little laugh. “Yeah. We dated for 5 months, and we’ve been together for 2½ years. So, nearly 3 years.” He paused briefly before continuing. “That’s kinda why I’m here.”

 

The older man looked concerned. “You two ok?”

 

Tim finished his bourbon and then quickly reassured the older man. “Yeah, everything is absolutely fine. But, I’ve never known if you wanted anyone to ask you and I’ve always thought it a bit old-fashioned. You know she’s my world, don’t you? She means everything to me. Would you mind if I asked her?”

 

Gibbs wasn’t sure if it was nervousness, excitement or a little of both bubbling inside of him at what he thought the other was asking. “Tim?”

 

Tim nodded. “That cabin we went to on our first vacation together that she loved, I’ve managed to book the same one when we go away next week. She knows I’ve booked up somewhere, but she doesn’t know where yet. Our first night there I was planning a meal, flowers and champagne.” He turned his head as he looked hopefully at the man next to him. “You wouldn’t mind if I did propose?”

 

The smile on Gibbs’ face widened so much, Tim was sure it must have hurt. He grabbed his hand and shook at it before pulling him into a one armed hug and clapping his back. “You’re a good, honest guy, Tim. I’d be proud to have you as a son-in-law. I know you won’t hurt her.”

 

Tim shook his head. “Never. I’d rather cut off my left arm with a plastic butter knife.”

 

Gibbs was still smiling. “Ok, the cabin’s a surprise. Does she know about the proposal?”

 

“No, I wanted it all to be a complete surprise. But I don’t want you to be mad.”

 

The raised eyebrow asked his question.

 

“I spoke to Shannon about a month ago. Told her I was buying a present for Kelly’s birthday and I wanted to know her ring size. But later, when she told me she’d found out, there was something in her voice… I don’t know, I think she’d guessed what I had planned.”

 

“So she knows, huh? She has a way of divining this kinda thing, Tim, almost like a sixth sense. Can look as innocent as an angel when she does it too.”

 

Tim laughed. “And she certainly passed that on to Kelly, believe me. But isn’t that one of the things we love about our girls?”

 

Gibbs smirked as he swallowed his final mouthful of bourbon. “Oh, yeah.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d mind. I had visions of you walking up to her and going _‘Hey Kelly, Tim wants to know your ring size.’_ ”

 

Gibbs chuckled at the attempted impression. Not admitting it out loud, Tim was one of only three people in the world who was allowed to get away with that, though he knew Tim would never consider doing it if it wasn’t just the two of them like this in the privacy of the house. “You’re probably right. But I can be subtle can’t I?”

 

Tim shot a grin in the direction of the other man. “Sure, Jethro.”

 

Gibbs shook his head in amusement. “Do you have the ring yet?”

 

“Not yet.” The young man pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket and handed it to Gibbs. “The shop didn’t have it in Kelly’s size. Had to order it specially and have it custom made. Every time we went past that jewelers, I saw her looking at this one.”

 

“It’s beautiful Tim, she’ll love it.”

 

“I hope so. I had a call today, it’ll be ready to collect tomorrow. Now, I’ve been thinking. The girls have their weekend, we’re off call and I’m in the mood for a boys night in. I’ve brought beers and I say we order take out and eat in front of the TV. Philly are playing Edmonton tonight.”

 

“Sounds like a great plan, Tim.”

 

Gibbs followed Tim up the stairs and switched out the light as they finalized their order.


End file.
